


al-Hab Ho - Love Is

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Episode: s02e05 Need, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Withdrawal makes Daniel tell Sam a hurtful lie. Jack won’t let her believe it though





	al-Hab Ho - Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Need recently, I noticed Jack is his usual snarky self but he’s openly protective of Sam in the mines and if there was a moment they crossed the line early on, it’s here.

**al-Hab Ho - Love Is**

He found her huddled in a corner on the floor of her lab. Jack sat down next to her, his shoulder just touching hers. “What’s wrong?” he asked her when she didn’t say anything for a long time.

“He told me I’ve never really known love.” She said so softly he almost didn’t hear her. She huffed out a sigh. “He’s right.”

“Don’t take anything he said to heart Carter. Withdrawal makes you say stupid and sometimes mean things.” He’d run into Daniel storming through the mountain with a nasty attitude and an unkind word for anyone he came across.

“I’m trying not to sir.” But her voice was wavering and there were tears in the corners of her eyes. Daniel’s words had hurt. They had hurt a lot. Because what if he was right. Her love life was a trail of wreckage.

“Carter, he’s wrong anyways. Love isn’t some finite thing where you can measure how good it is against some other love you felt. Sometimes it’s sweet and light and possibly a little shallow even though you think it’s not, but other times you look into someone’s eyes and see… forever.” His voice trailed off as she turned to him with his words and they looked at each other.

And for a long moment, neither of them spoke because each was lost in the other’s eyes.

Jack got up and moved away, his motions agitated. “Anyway, he’s wrong Sam. You know what love is.” He bobbed his head and disappeared from her lab and Sam put her fingers to her lips.

Because for the life of her, she felt like she’d been kissed even though he never touched her.


End file.
